Graduation Night
by Princess Sakka
Summary: Sango takes Kagome out for fun. In the morning she cant remember where she is, how she got there, or what happened. Her morning consists of flashbacks and she can't believe what she did!


Welcome to my first story, before we get into things, I'm just saying now that I'm a **Disclaimer!!** I do not own InuYasha or any of Rumiko's characters.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Congratulations class of 2009!" The principal said as the students cheered and threw their caps in the air.

After the graduation ceremony Sango met Kagome at her home and thought of plans for tonight.

"Kagome don't worry about it. I have the perfect place for us to go, some of our friends will be there. It'll be fun just leave everything to me! I'll be dressed and ready to pick you up at 8, so dress to kill." Sango said as she walked out of Kagome's room.

* * * * * *

Sango came back to the shrine and was dressed in a pair of skinny leg blue jeans and a dark pink spaghetti strap t-shirt, with matching pink heels. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had on light make-up.

She walked up to Kagome's room to find her dressed in a pair of soft yellow cuffed shorts with a blue halter top. She had on yellow heels to match and her hair was slightly curled with a few spiral curls coming down. She was leaning in the mirror putting on her lip gloss.

"Ok Sango, I'm ready." Kagome said grabbing her blue clutch and heading down to Sango's car.

Kagome and Sango walked into the club and sat at the bar.

"Sango why are we sitting here and we can't drink?" Kagome asked

"Because they don't check ID at this bar." Sango answered slyly

"You can't drink you drove here!"

"But you can. It's time you to have fun. You're always about school work, now we don't have any, I want you to cut loose tonight. I'm not going to get you drunk Kagome"

'_I'll just get her a little drunk'_ Sango thought to herself

"Fine, I'll have a little, I don't want a headache in the morning"

* * * * * *

The next morning Kagome awoke to find her head pounding.

'_I'm going to kill Sango……Where am I?' _Kagome thought looking around.

It seemed she was in a hotel, a very nice one too. Kagome thought back to last night to try and remember what happened.

_Flashback_

Sango had passed Kagome another shot

"Sango no more these burn my throat!" Kagome protested

"Ok this is the last one" She said nearly shoving the drink into Kagome's palm.

Kagome downed the last one and shook her head. Her vision was clouded a bit, and she tried to blink it away.

"Sango get me something to drink, I'm going to go to the bathroom, it's kind of hot down here." Kagome said trying to keep her words straight.

She didn't wait for a response as she headed towards the back of the club to find the bathroom. She bumped into someone and yelled 'sorry' over her shoulder. She walked in and turned on the cold water, wet a towel and pressed it to her neck and chest. She finished and walked back to Sango.

"Kagome, your crush is here." Sango said leaning in to her ear.

She looked over to the door and saw InuYasha walking in. She blushed and turned her back before he could catch her staring.

_End Flashback_

'_Ok so Sango gave me alcoholic beverages all night. I went to the restroom and saw InuYasha come into the club." _She concluded.

But it still didn't explain why she was here!

She sat up in the bed and stretched.

_Flashback_

Kagome, in her drunken haze, stood on a table and began to dance to the music. She felt great and carefree. There was no work to be done and for once all eyes were on her for something other than school.

She looked over and found a pair of golden eyes watching her. Remembering that it was InuYasha, she moved a little slower, sexier, and bit her lip as they stared at each other. She hoped he knew that this was for him. When the song cut off, she got down from the table, but still felt his gaze on her as she moved back to the bar to meet Sango.

"Now who was that little display for, because that was hot!" Sango said clearly amused

_End Flashback_

Kagome slid out of bed so she wouldn't wake Sango. She saw a card on the table that read: _Thank You for choosing Takahashi Hotels._

Now she was thoroughly confused, why didn't Sango just take her back to her house and drive her to the shrine in the morning?

She went into the bathroom and started the shower. Fog quickly filled the bathroom as she slipped into the shower. The hot water on her skin felt great.

_Flashback_

Kagome remembered someone's hands all over her hot skin. Cool sheets hit her back as her shirt was quickly stripped off.

Lips were crushed upon hers as they hungrily explored each others mouths. She reached to remove the other person's shirt, and felt the body of a god!

_End Flashback_

Kagome blushed at the memory. As she was stepping out of the shower some thing clicked into place. She wiped the steam from the mirror and saw passion marks down her neck, chest and breasts.

_Flashback_

Kagome's back was against the elevator wall as her lover kissed all over her neck and held her hips. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, as the ding was a sign of their stop.

Her head spun as a door opened and she walked into a dark room and threw her shoes off. She was picked up and her legs wrapped around his body as they made another battle with their tongues.

_End Flashback_

Kagome cracked the door open and stuck her head out. That was obviously not Sango in that bed. Kagome looked around for her clothes, they were scattered everywhere. She stepped on the heel of her shoe and almost screamed out loud.

_Flashback_

Kagome was near ecstasy as her lover took his time and slowly increased his rhythm. She had never felt anything like this before. Her body was wracked with pleasure as her nails dug into his back. She couldn't take this she was about to explode!

She was going to the edge and she screamed "InuYasha!!" For the umpteenth time that night.

_End Flashback_

'_Oh my God!' _Kagome screamed in her head.

Did she really have sex with InuYasha last night? Her sore body definitely agreed.

She walked over and saw the bed empty. InuYasha walked from around the corner with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his body.

"If you're looking for your bra, it's on the chandelier." He told her smirking.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it. Please be kind and review!!

Princess OUT! lol


End file.
